Chibi Guardians and Oh My!
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Just read and know what happens when our winter sprite goes into the daughter of the Nightmare King's room and takes a potion. Chibi!Guardians, and lots of moments that make you gasp, smile, excited, and just make you LYAO! Rated T for a bit of cursing.


Curiosity Cursed The Cat

**Just a funny BRILLIANT idea that came to my head. Enjoy and review! I own my OCS (Jacob and Pearl or any others) **

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

It was just another day and Jack was awake bright and early, and making breakfast for the Guardians. After all the things they had done for him, his brother "Jacob" and _Pitch's _daughter (Can you believe it?!) Pearl Seraphina Pitchiner.

_Okay, _Jack told himself as he looked down at his ingredients, _sugar, salt, boot powder, vinigar, goat milk, and... This weird goop I found under the sink? _

Jack folded his arms with a perse of his lips. Something was missing... Something to make the soup irresistable... Jack suddenly snapped his fingers.

_Aha! Pearl must have some kind of weird spell or potion to do the trick!_

Flying out the kitchen, Jack stopped quietly at a black door that was none other than Pearl's. The teen reached for the handel, only to have a hand grasp his wrist.

"What are you doing?," a female, silk voice demanded.

Jack froze and slowly turned around, seeing a girl with light yellow eyes, dark brown- almost black- hair, and wearing all black. This was Pearl Seraphina Pitchiner, and she did not look too happy.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, going into your room," he said plainly. Pearl nearly screamed in shock.

_"Are you insane!? _Do you _want _a deathwish?!," she shrieked. Jack looked at her awkwardly. "Uh, no?," he replied, "what is the big deal about going into your room?" Pearl frowned and released Jack's wrist.

"Nothing for you to be aware of. And I am only going to tell you this because you are like a little brother to me," she said gently before grabbing Jack by both shoulders, and pulling him to touch her forehead so that her eyes were glaring darkly into his.

"If I so much as catch you in my room, you are going to wish that the sperm that helped the egg that created you, turned directions," she growled. Jack nodded shakily in understanding and Pearl released him with a smile.

"Well, see you at breakfast!," she chirped before skipping away.

Jack shook his head. Pearl was the main one he wondered about. One moment she threatens to kill you, then the next it is rainbows and sunshine.

Whatever, he was going to get that potion, or whatever the hell it was going to be to make his soup the best! A smirk then implanted itself on his face as he noticed.

_Pearl said she better not CATCH me... That's just it... She won't._

Quick like lightning, the Guardian slipped in the door to see the most creepiest things come to his eyes. The room was dim with only a few candles lit, the bed had black silk covers, books were scattered everywhere, and the shelves held all kinds of things.

Some shelves, held what he needed. Poitions of all kinds ofnsizes and colors; some were small, some were big, some were blue, green, yellow, purple, red... But one that was the most amazing violet, stood out. Jack's eyes lit up in wonder and he snatched the vial.

The word, '_Chibi' _spelled out on a peice of the glass' tape. _Looks useful,_ Jack thought bedore stuffing the potion and rushing from the terrible room and back to his kitchen area.

The Guardian dumped every thing into the pot... And he dumped _all _of the Chibi potion. Once he started mixing, the soup started turning to the color... Purple. Jack stared at the liquid oddly, but then shrugged. Oh well, they should be grateful he's cooking for them.

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

A young man with silver hair- just like Jack's- and darker blue eyes, stepped in the the kitchen, along with the other Guardians and Pearl, tiredly. He was Jacob, Jack's older brother.

There standing in front of them, was Jack, smiling widely. Jacob just knew that smile... Or so he thought. "Quick. He's got that smile- this might be a death trap!," he alerted.

Immediately, everyone looked everywhere on high alert. Jack frowned. "Oh come on! Does everytime I smile, mean that I'm up to no good?!," he yelled.

The Guardians looked at him with a 'are-you-kidding?' look and Jack sighed in defeat. "Okay, yes, but this smile is not that smile. Because... I made you guys breakfast!"

The others walked to the table and gazed down at the purple soup. Hiding their disgust, Tooth chuckled nearvously. "Uh... The food looks great, but I'm not really hungry," she lied. Everyone brought the same excuse.

"Oh, guys...," Jack crooned. With a snap of his wrist, the locks on the windows and door were iced over. Everyone gazed at Jack like he was crazy. "No one is going anywhere until you enjoy what I made you," Jack said sternly.

Having no choice, they sat and lifted up each small bowl- Jack doing the same- and with one drink, they chugged it all down. Everyone gagged in disgust, but moments of proccessing, they suddenly felt dizzy.

With a groan, one by one, each fell to the ground into unconciousness. Pearl on the other hand, tried to keep awake.

"Jack... What... What did you do?"

The last thing she knew was darkness... And the room filled with a purple light...

* * *

**(Thirty minutes later)**

Big blue eyes opened and a small groan was heard. Jack sat up and gazed upwards to see a massive, high chair. _Okay, is it just me or am I looking at North's chair?, _he questioned.

"Ugh... Guys?," a _very _high voice spoke tge same words his mouth did. Jack gasped. Was that him? "W-why is my voice so high?!" Suddenly, he slowly gazed at his hands- no... Stubs?! Where were his fingers?!

**"AAAAAHHHHH!"**

Followed by the younger Guardian's high pitch scream, there was a yelp. Jack looked to see Pearl. She was no different. Her hands and feet were stubs, her eyes were big, and her head was big.

"What happened to you?!," Jack shrieked.

"What happened to you?!," Pearl said back.

"What happened to us!?," another high voice came from Jacob. The others were the same. Only Sandy was the size of Babytooth.

Panic arose in the room. "Enough!," Pearl called. They turned their attention to the girl. "Just to make this short... We have been turned into chibis..."

* * *

**Review if I should continue!**


End file.
